Nuestra historia
by chibikaita
Summary: Darien es un joven de 20 años, estudiante universitario, desinteresado en los asuntos del corazón, pero todo ira cambiando cuando conozca a una de las compañeras de clase de su hermana, ¿será que ella se fijará en él?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra historia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Darien**

¿Que puedo decir sobre mi? Pues no mucho, tengo 20 años, soy un estudiante de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio, voy a empezar dentro de poco el tercer año, pienso especializarme en neurología, por lo que en estas vacaciones fui aceptado por el respetable doctor Soichi Tomoe en su laboratorio en la universidad, sólo acepta a 3 estudiantes cada año, así que me siento muy afortunado, junto a mi fueron aceptados mi mejor amigo Andrew y mi ex enamorada Setsuna.

¿Mi familia? Es una familia típica, papá, mamá y una hermana, la cual es 5 años menor que yo, ella se ha empeñado a volver a estudiar en Fusae Kikugawa, después de tantos años dudó que las que eran sus amigas se acuerden de ella, pero tanto fue su deseo que terminó siendo becada por este año.

¿Novia? No, no tengo, salí con Setsuna un tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo? Año y medio, la conocí, en la preparatoria, pero nos hicimos novios en la universidad, pero he estado tan concentrado en mis estudios que no tuve tiempo para dedicarle a nuestra relación, así que decidimos darnos un tiempo, hasta que los dos estemos disponibles y retomar lo que teníamos, aun somos amigos, bueno más que amigos, bueno no se que somos, a veces se queda a dormir en mi departamento, supongo que es porque aún nos queremos, y claro ya estamos acostumbrados a la compañía del otro, vivimos juntos medio año, pero una relación no sólo se basa en el sexo, era bueno, pero no creo que fuese lo ideal para ella, aunque ahora que terminamos, me siento algo mal cuando pasamos la noche juntos.

¿Dónde vivo? En un departamento en Tokio, es amplio, es una de las pocas cosas que mi padre no vendió para cubrir las deudas que tenía, lo alquiló durante algunos años, pero cuando decidí hacer mis estudios universitarios acá, me lo dio para vivir y ahora que mi hermanita va a hacer la prepa acá, se va a mudar conmigo

¿Cómo se llama? Rei, Rei Chiba

¿Dónde vivía antes? Hasta los 11, no 12 años viví en Tokio, así que estudié toda la primaria en Fusae Kikugawa, mientras mi hermana sólo hizo el primer grado, luego de ello nos mudamos a Fukuoka, y de ahí me mudé a Tokio nuevamente

¿Extraño mi antigua vida? Pues si un poco, no me disgusta esta, pero antes era más cómoda, extraño mi antigua casa, tenía una fuente al frente y un camino de rosas rojas

¿Qué recuerdo haber pasado en ella? Pues muchas cosas, aunque los recuerdos que siempre vuelven a mi son…

Hace 11 años:

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, un niño de 9 años, de cabellos negros y ojos azules caminaba en el jardín de enfrente de una gran casa de unos 4 pisos, estaba junto una hermosa pileta rodeada de bellas rosas rojas, cuando algo llamó su atención en la casa de enfrente.

Se abrieron las rejas de la casa, para dejar pasar a una limosina, de él bajo el chofer, él cual abrió la puerta para que baje un señor, quien luego ayudó a bajar a su esposa, ella era muy hermosa, él niño la había visto innumerables veces, ella era muy esbelta de ojos azules, con un peculiar peinado en dos moños, su nombre era Serenity, al instante que ella bajó del auto salió de este una niña rubia, que llevaba su largo cabello lacio en media cola sujetado con un lazo rojo, ese día ella tenia un abrigo azul, no paraba de hablar, él no podía oírla, pero debió ser algo muy emocionante o importante porque no dejaba de moverse mientras hablaba.

Darien: Falta una, la de los ojos tristes – mirando atentamente la escena familiar

El padre se inclinó hacia dentro del carro, luego de lo cual una segunda niña salió del auto.

Darien: Ahí está

Su cabello era igual de rubio que el de la otra pequeña, y sus ojos igual de azules, llevaba el cabello recogido en un media cola, con un lazo rojo, pero su pelo era más ondulado, tenía unas leves ondas que la hacían ver más tierna, llevaba un abrigo blanco, pero éste estaba manchado con lodo; ya estando todos fuera del auto entraron a su casa.

Nada de lo que vio ese día, lo hacía pensar en lo que vería la siguiente semana. Una semana después:

El pequeño darien, llegaba su casa junto a su familia, luego de haber visitado a unos amigos de sus papás, fue el ultimo de entrar a su casa, pues nuevamente algo le llamó la atención en la casa de enfrente

Darien: ¿pero a donde van a esta hora?

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, y podía ver como el chofer mantenía la puerta abierta, permitiendo que la niña de cabello lacio entrara al auto, la nana de ambas entró nuevamente a la casa sacando a la segunda niña, la cual llevaba un abrigo rojo u na mochilita rosa de conejito, justo antes de entrar al auto volteó a verlo, levanto el brazo y agitó la mano despidiéndose de él, luego de eso se sentó junto a su hermana, la nana se subió, el chofer cerró la puerta, para luego de unos segundos arrancar y salir de la casa, nunca más las volvió a ver, nunca supo que pasó con ellas, con las lindas niñas de enfrente y su familia.

Hace 9 años:

Endimión: Chicos, lo que tengo que decirles, es muy duro para mi, pero…- con la voz entrecortada

Izumi: Los negocios de la familia has estado andando mal

Darien: ¿Y eso quiere decir?

Endimión: Nos vamos a tener que mudar, además de pasar por otros cambios

Rei: Yo no me quiero mudar – haciendo pucheros

Izumi: vamos rei, tienes que comprender, que las cosas a veces cambian

Rei: Pero mamá

Darien: ¿Qué más va a cambiar?

Endimión: Se van a tener que cambiar de escuela, ya no la podemos pagar

Rei: No!! no!!, no me quiero cambiar de escuela no quiero, no me quiero ir de aquí, no quiero!! – corriendo hacia su habitación

Endimión: Soy un mal padre, no debería hacerlos pasar por esto

Izumi: No te digas eso, tu sabes que estas cosas pueden pasar, Darien di algo

Darien: Voy a ver a Rei…

Hace 2 años:

Primer día de clases en la universidad

Setsuna: Quería decirte algo

Darien: Si, claro dime

Setsuna: Tu… tu…- tomando valor – tu me gustas desde hace mucho y quisiera que fuésemos novios

Darien: Yo, en este momento, no estoy – Interrumpido!!

Setsuna: dame una oportunidad, si no funciona, seguiremos siendo amigos, sólo te pido una oportunidad

Darien: Pues…

¿Si me agrada mi vida? Si me gusta tal cual es, no es sencilla, pero hago y estudio lo quiero, si soy feliz.

¿Mi sueño? Pues ser un gran doctor, obviamente y algún día poder comprar y volver en aquella casa donde pasé mi infancia

¿Si he vuelto a verla? Si, tres años después de que nos mudamos, pasé por ahí con papá, ya no estaban los rosales, me dio mucha tristeza

¿Y el amor? Jajajaja, no pienso en ello, por el momento, ni en un futuro cercano, no, no quiero distracciones, así estoy bien, muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les guste, hace tiempo estoy tratando de pensar que más escribir en las otras historia que tengo, cuando un día me despierto con esta idea, la quise hacer a un lado para terminar con las otras pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, así que decidí empezar a escribirla, espero les agrade y me opinen sobre como les gustaría que siga, a ver si coincidimos o cambio de parecer sobre lo que tengo.

Besos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestra historia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Rei**

¿Que puedo decir sobre mi? Pues, tengo 15 años, soy una estudiante de preparatoria, este año voy a cursar mi primer año en la prestigiosa institución Fusae Kikugawa, es muy costosa, pero con mucho esfuerzo logré obtener una beca

¿Por qué lo hago? Quiero estudiar ahí, es la mejor escuela del país, además creo que extraño todo ese mundo

¿Mi familia? Normal, papá, mamá y un hermano, él es 5 años mayor que yo, estudia medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que me voy a mudar a su departamento, bueno, nuestro departamento, porque es una de las pocas cosas que conservó papá, luego que perdiera la empresa y se endeudara

¿Cómo es mi hermano? Tranquilo, muy pacífico, muy inteligente, pero torpe en el amor, terminó siendo novio de Setsuna, su amiga de años, yo no estuve de acuerdo, pero obviamente a mi no me iba a hacer caso, se hicieron novios en la universidad, así que como yo vivia con mis papás en Fukuoka, jamás los vimos juntos, por fin terminaron su relación, aunque eso de que esperarán a tener más tiempo, realmente es una tontería, para mi es sólo una demostración de que no se amaban, pero claro como yo soy una niña para él, jamás me va a escuchar

¿Por qué no me agrada? No lo sé, la verdad me agrada, pero no para novia de Darien, es sólo que es obvio que no se aman, y si no hay amor no vale la pena una relación. ¿Novio? No, yo no tengo, estoy esperando un príncipe azul.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumi: No puedo creer que ya te vas, esperaba tenerte conmigo tres años más hasta que te tocara ir a la universidad

Endimión: Tu siempre tan apurada

Rei: Ya no se pongan sentimentales, que vendré a verlos

Darien: Listo ya terminé de meter tus cosas en el carro – entrando a la casa - ¿Lista?

Rei: Sí, ya es hora

Izumi: Darien, cuídala, y tu también cuídate, mira lo delgado que estás, tienes que alimentarte bien

Endimión: Ya deja de regañarlo, ven cariño – dirigiéndose a Rei – pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a tu hermano

Rei: Claro que no – abrazando a su papá

Izumi: yo también quiero un abrazo

Rei: Si, mamá – abrazándola

Rei se subió al auto rojo de su hermano, esperando que él se despida de sus papás

Izumi: Y tú, ven más seguido a vernos, no olvides que tienes una madre – dándole un abrazo

Endimión: Ven darien, necesito hablar contigo – alejándose de Izumi

Darien: ¿qué pasa?

Endimión: Cuida bien de ella, tu sabes lo alborotada que es, ten cuidado con los chicos, que seguro va a intentar tener novio y ella no está en edad para eso

Darien: ella aun es una niña, no te preocupes

Endimión: Pero el que más me preocupa eres tú, cuando me traes una novia a casa, y déjate de tonterías de que nos estamos dando tiempo, que lo van a volver a intentar después, estos jóvenes cada vez salen con cosa más raras

Darien: Papá – algo incomodo

Endimión: Papá nada, ya voy a empezar a pensar mal de ti

Rei: darien ¿ya? – gritó desde el auto

Endimión: tu hermana tiene razón, ya se hace tarde, ve con cuidado - abrazándolo

Ya en el auto, de camino a Tokio

Rei: Te he salvado

Darien: Si, gracias

Rei: nada de gracias, me debes un helado

Darien: Mira pues, ya vas en preparatoria y te sigues comportando como una niña

Rei: está bien, entonces me debes un café

Cuando llegaron al departamento

Rei: Vaya, pero que bonito – Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado

Darien: voy a llevar tus maletas a tu cuarto

Rei: Si, gracias

Darien: ¿Rei? – saliendo ya del cuarto de ella, extrañado por que no lo siguió

Rei: Eres un tonto

Darien: ¿Qué?

Rei: Que eres un tonto, ¿no me dijiste que ya habían terminado con Setsuna, hace como medio año?

Darien: Si, es verdad

Rei: ¿Y por que tienes fotos con ella? – señalando un estante, donde habían tres fotos de ellos

Darien: No seas tonta, es que somos amigos, no tengo porque sacar las fotos solo porque hayamos terminado

Rei: ¿En serio?

Darien: Esa es la diferencia entre una relación adulta y una de niños de tu edad, si tu terminaras con alguien seguramente votarías todo y no le volverías a hablar

Rei: Claro que es diferente, quizás haría eso, pero no haría lo que tu haces, si tú tienes sus fotos después de 6 meses, puede significar dos cosas, que aún la quieres o qué te acuestas con ella

Darien: ¿Qué?! - _¿Cómo me puede estar diciendo esto mi hermanita?_

Rei: Y por tu reacción deduzco que es la segunda, lo que me lleva a decirte que eres un tonto, por que sólo un tonto se aferra tanto al pasado en vez de ver hacia el futuro y cortaría tan pronto sus opciones, aunque siendo tú, supongo que tienes miedo a fallar o a equivocarte, pero sabes que hermanito, esos son riesgos que uno corre, y más te vale que pienses mejor la próxima vez que me quieras volver a llamar niña – terminado esto se marchó a su cuarto dejando a su hermano con la boca abierta

Rei: Pero que linda habitación – Era toda blanca con estantes negros y un cuadro en tonos rojos en la cabecera de su cama, tenía una puerta hacia un balcón desde el cuál se vía toda la ciudad – Creo que mi estancia acá va a ser divertida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora si, va empezar la historia de verdad, por que está faltando la protagonista no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestra historia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Serenity?**

A la salida de la preparatoria en el primer día de clases, se podía ver a los jóvenes de las familias más reconocidas de Japón, marcharse a sus hogares en sus lujosos autos, las muchachas salian sonrientes vistiendo una falda tableada a cuadros marrón, con una blusa y medias cremas y zapatos y chalecos marrones. Mientras los muchachos llevaban puesto una camisa crema y unos zapatos, pantalón y chaleco marrones.

Rei: Pero, ¿porque es todo este alboroto? – al ver muchos jóvenes alrededor de un auto deportivo negro ultimo modelo

Lita: No puedo ver a la persona que rodean, pero por el auto te puedo decir que es Haruka, el corredor de autos

Rei: ¿El que hace unos días acaba de ganar su primera carrera en fórmula uno?

Lita: Exacto

Rei: Wowwwwwww

Lita: El es un ex alumno, terminó la prepa el año pasado

Rei: Entonces ha venido a que lo feliciten

Lita: No es eso, él no es así

Rei: ¿Entonces?

Lita: Debe haber venido a recoger a….

Rei: ¿A quien?

Lita: te iba a decir a su novia, pero ella no ha venido hoy

Rei: No sabía que tuviese novia, que envidia, ser novia de un tipo como él, no puede ser más perfecto, atractivo y talentoso

Lita: Entonces no digo lo demás

Rei: Qué mas?? Dime , dime

Lita: De que su hermana es novia de Yaten

Rei: ¡Que!! Me has matado

Lita: ya lo sabía – riéndose

Rei: ya llegó mi hermano a recogerme, adiós, Lita,

Lita: Adiós

Rei se acerco rapidamente donde Darien, queria contarle lo bien que le había ido y de la nueva amiga que tenía

Rei: Hola hermanito, vamosos!!

Darien: Hola, ya súbete, pero antes de ir a casa, vamos a pasar por la casa de Andrew, voy a dejarle unos libros que se olvidó

Rei: Bien, entonces tu crees que puedas…

Rei se acercó corriendo donde su amiga Lita, que estaba esperando que pasara algún taxi, para irse.

Rei: Lita, mi hermano te va a llevar a tu casa

Lita: Pero está fuera de su camino

Rei: No te preocupes, vamos a pasar por ahí

Lita: Gracias, de lo que me has salvado, yo detesto viajar en taxi, solo que hoy se ha enfermado el chofer

Rei: No te preocupes – _Yo detesto viajar en bus, no le veo lo malo a viajar en taxi._

Ya en el auto

Lita: muchas gracias por llevarme ¿Espero no estar causándole problemas?

Darien: Cómo crees, esta de pasada a donde tengo que ir

Rei: Ya le dije que no había problema pero no me cree

Las muchachas se subieron al auto, una vez en camino, Rei empezó a contarle a su hermano, lo precioso que era la escuela, de lo grande que era y de las obras de arte que en ella había, pero no pudo volver a la anterior conversación con su amiga

Rei: Con que Yaten tiene novia, Diablos, lo debo borrar de mi lista de posibles novios

Darien: ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Ignorado!!

Rei: ¿Y quién es su novia?

Lita: Su nombre es Mina, pero hoy no fue clase así que no la conoces

Darien: Llegamos pequeñas

Rei: darien!! – molesta por el comentario

Lita: Con que pequeñas – sonriendo, mientras darien hablaba por el intercomunicador

Las grandes rejas se abrieron, dando permiso para que el auto pasara, una vez dentro, se estacionaron delante de la entrada de la casa, a la vez que el joven rubio amigo de darien salía

Andrew: Gracias por venir hasta acá

Darien: Ya, ya, pero no pienses que lo voy a volver a hacer, siempre olvidando tus cosas, será que tengas más cuidado, uno de estos días vas a terminar perdiendo algo realmente valioso – bajando del auto con unos libros en las manos

Lita: Andrew!! – corrió a su encuentro, para luego darle un tierno y largo beso

Darien: _¿Qué esta pasando? Si ella es la amiguita de mi hermana_

Andrew: Lita ¿Qué haces acá?

Lita: darien me trajo

Andrew: No te preocupes Darien, lo que es realmente valioso para mi, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo – tomando a su novia de la cintura

Rei: ¿El es tu novio?

Lita: Si – sonriendo

Darien: Ustedes….

--Flashback--

Hace un año, en una cafetería, Darien esperaba a su mejor amigo, cuando…

Andrew: Por sin darien, felicítame – llegó agitado

Darien: ¿Y por qué?

Andrew: por fin tuve el valor de decirselo

Darien: ¿Qué cosa?

Andrew: Por fin me le declaré a Lita

Darien: Vaya, ya era hora ¿Cuándo me la presentas?

Andrew: Pues cualquier día de estos

Darien: ¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar algo este sábado?

Andrew: No creo que se pueda

Darien: Entonces el siguiente

Andrew: Ni este, ni ningún otro

Darien: ¿por qué?

Andrew: Aún es menor de edad

Darien: vaya, entonces estás saliendo con una niña de preparatoria

Andrew: No, más bien con una de secundaria

Darien: ¡Qué!! Eres un robacunas

--Fin del flashback--

Lita: Lo dejamos mudo

Rei: No te preocupes, es algo lentito para reaccionar

Darien. Bueno –_ Es un pervertido, ella tiene la edad de mi hermana _– nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, un gusto Lita

Andrew: Como crees darien, ya que están acá, porque no pasan

Lita: Claro que si ¿Y tu rei?

Rei: ¿podemos Darien?

Darien: tengo que regresar a al laboratorio de la universidad, dejé a un amigo preparándome una muestras y tengo que ir a terminarlas, quizás otro día

Rei: Bueno – desilusionada

Andrew: Pero entonces que se quede Rei, yo la llevo después a su departamento ¿les parece?

Rei: ¿Si? – mirando tiernamente a su hermano, tratando de sobornarlo sentimentalmente

Darien: está bien, entonces adiós a todos

Lita: Gracias por traerme

Rei: Adiós

Andrew: adiós, gracias por traerme los libros – recogiéndolos de los brazos de darien, que aún los mantenía cargados

Darien: de nada

Andrew: Ya quita esa cara – acercándose a darle la mano – ya no es una niña

Darien: Degenerado – riéndose

Andrew: Posiblemente - sonriéndole

Una vez enrumbado hacia la universidad, darien no pudo evitar detenerse en su antigua casa

Darien: _han vuelto a sembrar rosales en toda la entrada ¿pero quien es él? – _viendo como un joven alto bajaba de un auto en la entrada – _pero si es haruka, con que él es el nuevo dueño_

Ya en la noche, saliendo de la universidad

Darien: ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Setsuna: A tu departamento, pero creo que no se puede

Darien: No, mi hermana ya de be estar ahí

Setsuna: Entonces vamos a tomar algo caliente que tengo frío, antes tu solías calentarme, pero ahora me conformo con un cafecito

Darien: Quizás otro día, cuando no esté o ya esté dormida

En el momento en que se disponían Darien y Setsuna a levantarse de la mesa, luego de haber tomado su café, paso el encuentro esperado y pospuesto por años.

Setsuna: oye, ese hombre que se está entrando ¿no es el profesor Tomoe?

Darien: Si es él

Setsuna: ¿Pero con quien está? ¿Por que esa no e su esposa? ¿no?

Darien: No lo se él mesero me tapa – cuando este se apartó, pudo ver a la mujer que acompañaba al profesor Tomoe, era una joven esbelta que llevaba un vestido corto y zapatos negros, sus ojos eran de color azul y tenía una larga cabellera rubia recogida en dos gracioso moños, Darien no podía dejar de mirarla, lo que generó en ella una sonrisa, que sería catalogada por él, como la de los mismísimos ángeles

Darien: ¿Serenity? – dijo entre dientes – _Se parece tanto a ella_

Setsuna: ¿qué dijiste? ¿la conoces?

Darien: No nada, no he dicho nada y no, no la conozco - _¿Quién eres? ¿Eres? no, no puedes ser Serenity_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin apareció en la historia, aunque sólo fue un ratito, ya aparecerá más tiempo

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuestra historia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 4**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Haruka**

Mi nombre es Haruka Tomoe, el mejor corredor de autos de carrera de todo Japón, soy muy popular por ello, algunos me tildan de soberbio y orgulloso, a ellos yo les respondo, que claro que estoy orgulloso de lo que he logrado, esto es resultado de muchas horas de practica, me recriminan que tengo una ayuda, pues soy heredero de la compañía más grande de automóviles del país, mi madre es la que dirige la empresa, desde que la de ella y papá se fusionaron cuando se casaron, ¿ellos dicen nepotismo? pues si un poco, sería un tonto si no me aprovechara de eso, pero además, sino fuera de los mejores, hace tiempo me hubiera despedido, los negocios son así, ¿mi padre? él es Soichiro Tomoe un doctor muy prestigioso que trabaja en los hospitales Tsukino, ahora es jefe del área de neurología de todas las sucursales, profesor de la universidad de Tokio e investigador dedicado, por ello siempre está ocupado.

Hoy es un día especial para mi y mi familia, el cómo llegue al hoy es algo complicado, todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, quizás unos 11 años o más.

Mi familia y los Tsukino solían coincidir en eventos sociales, ahí fue donde yo conocí a las dos hijas mellizas de Kenji y Serenity, Mina y Serena, ellas siempre estaban jugando, pero toda esa felicidad fue opacada por una terrible noticia, Serenity tenía una enfermedad mortal, esto les afectó mucho, en especial a Serena, la cual no sabía que su madre iba a morir, pero se daba cuenta que cada vez estaba peor, por eso siempre tenía una mirada triste, recuerdo que una tarde fueron a mi casa de visita, para que ellas jugaran conmigo y se distrajeran, fue todo un desastre.

Hace 11 años:

P. Tomoe: Bienvenidos – Kenji y Serenity entraban a la casa de los Tomoe

Harumi: Que gusto volver a verlos, hola pequeñas – mientras entraban dos niñas de unos 4 años, una de ellas, Mina llevaba un abrigo azul y la otra, Serena uno blanco, ambas tenían el cabello recogido con un lazo rojo

Niñas: Buenas tarde señor, señora Tomoe y haruka

P. Tomoe: Buenas tardes niñas

Harumi: haruka, saluda a las niñas

Haruka: Ya mamá – renegando – Hola

Harumi: En un momento ya va a estar servido el té, así que pasamos un momento a la sala

Serenity: Vamos niñas

Serena: Si mamá

Luego de que comimos no me acuerdo que, salimos a jugar en el jardín, ya era tarde y hacia un poco de frío, pero estábamos aburridos, al menos Mina y yo, ya afuera nos pusimos a jugar con una pelota, mientras Serena estaba parada al lado de unos rosales, la verdad ahora q lo pienso era una imagen muy tierna, pero de pequeño no valoraba eso, yo queria que jugara con nosotros

Haruka: Serena!!!! Ven juega con nosotros

Mina: Si ven Sere!!

Serena: No gracias, no quiero

Haruka: Como que no? – le lanza la pelota

Pero serena ya había dejado de mirarlo, por lo q no esquivo la pelota, dándole esta de lleno, haciendo q caiga al suelo que estaba lleno de lodo y se raspara con unos rosales, Mina corrió hacia su hermana q no dejaba de llorar mientras le gritaba a haruka por lo ocurrido, él le respondía diciéndole que había sido culpa de su hermana, ante el barullo los adultos salieron a verlos, con mucho esfuerzo Serenity cargó a serena y se la llevó al baño para intentar limpiarla y curarle sus heridas, mientras Kenji explicaba a sus anfitriones q era mejor q se retiraran.

¿Si le pedí disculpas? No, no pude, mi madre insistía en q debíamos ir a disculparnos, pero a los pocos días Serenity falleció, fui al entierro junto con mis padres, pero ni Serena ni Mina estaban ahí, la noche anterior Kenji las había a mandado a Francia, donde vivía gran parte se su familia, ahí su abuela y tías se encargarían de ellas, él luego de esto, pues se dedicó de lleno a sus negocios y viajaba por todo el mundo para brindarle lo mejor a sus hijas.

¿si conozco Francia? Si, mi madre me envió allá de vacaciones cuando tenía 16 años, luego de esa vez fui los dos años posteriores, en esa primera visita, mi madre me forzó a visitar a la familia tsukino, ya que papá trabajaba en cierta forma para ellos, y por la buena relación que antes mantenían las dos familias, a la semana de llegar fui a visitarlos, recuerdo bien que estaba sentado en la sala cuando bajaron por las escaleras dos jóvenes, muy bonitas ambas, de cabellos rubios largos, una tenía el cabello recogido en media cola con un lazo, peinado que creo nunca había cambiado a pesar de los años, y la otra lo llevaba en dos moños, era ver a Serenity en persona, aunque era mucho mas hermosa , desde ese día iba casi todos los días a visitarlas, aunque en realidad solo quería ver a una, esas vacaciones nos hicimos novios

…Claro que aun seguimos juntos, aunque fue difícil, al terminar el verano tuve que volver, esto se repitió por las siguientes dos vacaciones, cuando termine la preparatoria, volví y ella me dio una gran noticia, junto a Mina regresaban a Japón

¿Nuestras familias? Pues verás, mi madre quería matarme, porque se enteró de nuestra relación cuando ya llevamos juntos más de un año, en mi segunda temporada en Francia, luego de ellos estaba frenética, decía que era lo mejor que le estaba pasando a la familia, el padre de serena, sin embargo no le agradó mucho, jamás me dijo nada, pero no era necesario, luego de ver las miradas que me echaba, creo que era porque aunque este mal que lo diga, serena era su hija favorita, debe ser por el parecido notable que tiene con su madre, ya con el pasó del tiempo lo asimiló bien, y se estrecharon las relaciones con mi familia, es más esto ayudó mucho a mi padre, ya que con el tiempo, cada vez Kenji invierte más en sus investigaciones

¿Por qué es importante hoy? Pues hoy le entregaré un hermoso anillo a Serena, la verdad no pensé que haría esto a mis 19 años, pero… no siempre las cosas son como uno las planea… la verdad me sorprendí cuando mi madre me dio la idea y mucho más cuando supe que Kenji estaba de acuerdo, la verdad creo que fue por influencia de Ikuko, la señora Tsukino desde hace un año, ella se lleva muy bien con mi madre y pues también es obra de ella que serena y mina regresen.

No, claro que no, antes tuve otra novia, esto fue cuando estaba en secundaria, estudiamos un año juntos, su nombre era Michiru, era una chica de lo más hermosa, inteligente y muy madura, la verdad no se como es que me aceptó, pero me relajaba oírla tocar su violín, y fue por eso por su violín que nos separamos, obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Italia, con una de las mejores violinistas del mundo, aún nos escribimos, hace un año que su maestra dejó de vivir en Italia, así que ahora anda buscando otra persona para que le siga enseñando… sabe que tengo otra novia, aunque lo que no sabe es lo que le pediré esta noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de bajar de su auto haruka se dirige a la entrada de una gran casa, cuyo camino a la puerta esta adornado con hermosas rosas rojas, ya en la sala le da el encuentro Mina.

Mina: hermanito!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dándole un gran abrazo

Haruka: Siempre tan efusiva… y no me digas así, que no somos hermanos

Mina: pero ya casi casi

Haruka: ¿No le habrás dicho nada a serena?

Mina: Claro que no, pero me muero de envidia, ya quisiera que Yaten hiciera lo mismo

Haruka: Algún día quizás… oye, ¿él y sus hermanos no van a venir o si?

Mina: Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no? – Pensativa – Ahhh!! Aún sientes celos de Seiya

Haruka: Yo no siento celos de nadie, sólo que no me agradan

Mina: Pues acostúmbrate, porque cuando me case con Yaten, y tú ya te hallas casado con Sere, pues serán de una misma familia – sonriéndole – porque él será como el hermanito de Serena y por lo tanto tuyo también y seiya por tanto también….

Haruka: ya entendí Mina – con una gran gota, _cuando se pone con sus cosas nadie la detiene _– A por cierto, me parece que quedamos en que te recogería en la escuela

Mina: en la entrada?

Haruka: Si, recuerdas que así quedamos

Mina: pero tu mamá me pidió que no fuera hoy, así ayudaría en la casa

Haruka: ¿Eso te pidió? ¿A mi no me dijo nada?... Además se suponía que esto sería muy familiar y privado

Mina: A bueno… este…

Haruka: ¿Qué sucede?

Mina: Pues, en mi alcoba hay un traje que tu mamá mandó, para que te lo pusieras hoy

Haruka: Siempre hace lo que quiere, no tiene el más mínimo respeto

Mina: ya cálmate, además si lo pensabas hacer delante de nosotros, que más da delante de los amigos y socios de nuestros padres - riéndose

Haruka: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuestra historia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 5**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La noche esperada**

En un pequeño restaurante se puede ver como Setsuna y Darien conversan tranquilamente mientras toman una taza de café

Soichiro: Ves a esos dos muchachos de esa mesa, Serena – dirigiéndose a la dulce señorita vestida todo de negro de larga cabellera rubia recogida en dos moños, que lo acompaña tomada del brazo

Serena: Si claro, ¿los conoce? – tomando un sorbo de café

Soichiro: Son dos de mis estudiantes

Serena: Hacen una linda pareja

Soichiro: Si es cierto, aunque la verdad no se si son novios, creo que si, pero tu sabes que normalmente soy muy despistado, cuantas veces me lo dice mi esposa, que debo prestar más atención a los detalles

Serena: Pues yo creo, Señor Tomoe, que en cierta forma su esposa se enamoro de eso

Soichiro: Pues gracias, pero deja de decirme señor, algún día espero seamos familia

Serena: ¿como? – algo nerviosa

Soichiro: ¿Nunca lo has pensado? ¿Acaso no van bien las cosas con mi hijo?

Serena: No, no, Claro que van bien… y pues alguna vez a cruzado esa idea por mi cabeza – percatándose que él chico que Soichiro le había mencionado la estaba mirando, ante lo cual le respondió con una sonrisa

Soichiro: Por esa sonrisa asumo que más de una vez – retirándole una silla para que se siente

Serena: Ahhhh – nerviosa – gracias… pero… ¿no cree que esa idea es demasiado apresurada?

Soichiro: ¿tú en verdad crees eso? Tu madre se casó joven, a tu edad

Serena: No, cuando ella se casó tenía dos años más

Soichiro: Bueno, pero ya estaba comprometida – guardando compostura ante la mentira descubierta

Serena: ¿En verdad? Papá jamás nos cuenta esas cosas

Soichiro: Claro que si – _o al menos eso espero…_ mintiendo nuevamente – pero bueno nos desviamos del tema de conversación

Serena: Cierto señor ¿de que hablábamos?

Soichiro: De eso

Serena: ¿De que?

Soichiro: De que no me digas señor, si no me quieres decir papá, al menos Soichiro, ¿Qué te parece?

Serena: está bien, además, si le dijera papá, creo que Hotaru no lo tomaría a bien

Soichiro: en eso tienes razón

Luego de una larga conversación…

Serena: Discúlpame Soichiro, pero ya debo marcharme, Ikuko me pidió que no tardara hoy, porque hay una cena en casa

Soichiro: Si esta bien, lamento haberte retenido tanto, pero no te preocupes yo te llevo a tu casa

Serena: muchas gracias

Soichiro: además, yo también estoy invitado, te parece si primero pasamos a mi casa para que me pueda cambiar, Harumi ya debe estar impaciente

Serena: Creo que mejor voy sola, yo también debo cambiarme

Soichiro: de ninguna manera, dejarte ir sola en taxi, no, me cambio rápido y vamos juntos

Serena: Esta bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el auto camino a la cena

Harumi: espero no se impacienten los invitados

Serena: No lo creo, deben estar entretenidos hablando de negocios

Soichiro: Si posiblemente

Harumi: Bien Serena, recuerda que debes entrar por la puerta de empleados para que no te vean

Serena: Si no se preocupe, seria capaz de entrar así, avergonzaría a papá – mientras el carro se estacionaba – muchas gracias y con permiso ¿me acompañas Hotaru? – bajándose del auto

Hotaru: Si – bajando del auto uno chica de 13 años, vestida con hermoso vestido color púrpura

Harumi: ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – viendo como se retiraban las dos muchachas

Soichiro: Sabias que esa niña, no está pensando en casarse, lo cual es totalmente comprensible por su edad, le estuve diciendo lo bueno que tiene el matrimonio y de lo mucho que me agrada su relación con Haruka

Harumi: ¿Con que no quiere? Pero no hay que preocuparnos, ella aceptará

Soichiro: no se cómo lograste convencer a Haruka, pero si la niña le dice que no…

Harumi: le va a decir que si, porque crees que invite a tantas personas, no le haría un desaire delante de todos ellos

Soichiro: eso espero, pero esto es demasiado apresurado

Harumi: por dios ya cállate, esto es lo mejor, estoy esperando por este día desde que me enteré de que Haruka y Serena eran novios, sabemos lo que seremos cuando nuestras familias se unan, esto es lo mejor para haruka y para todos, y no me mires como extrañado que a ti también te beneficia, desde que están juntos te ha ido muy bien y ahora que se casen, tu podrías llegar a ser un socio, así que no te hagas el santo, porque tu ya habías pensado en ello, y por eso estabas en la tarde incentivando a Serena… y ábreme la puerta o es que ya olvidaste tus modales

Ya una vez dentro, podían apreciar el lujo de esa casa y el poder de la familia Tsukino, cerca de 100 personas se encontraban presentes, las cuales no sabían a que se debía la celebración, pero ninguna se atrevía a no asistir a una reunión organizada por Kenji, todos hablaban de los posibles motivos, quizás expansión de los negocios o una inversión, pero todo murmullo se detuvo cuando vieron bajar por las escaleras a Serena, la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido largo color rosa, haruka atentamente le tomo de la mano cuando aún le faltaban unos escalones y la dirigió al centro del salón

Kenji: Buenas noches a todos, quería agradecer el que hallan venido, muchos se andarán preguntando cuál es el motivo, pues el motivo es muy importante para mi y me llena de orgullo y felicidad, por eso lo comparto con ustedes – mirando a haruka, dándole la palabra

Serena: ¿Qué sucede? – le susurró a haruka

Haruka: Esto – le respondió en voz baja, los nervios lo carcomían, pero la mirada penetrante de su madre le indicaba que ya no había vuelta atrás y arrodillandose, sacó un amillo de un bolsillo – Serena… ¿te… casarías conmigo?

Serena: Yo… - muy nerviosa y comprendiendo la conversación con Soichiro – yo… - mirando los ojos ansiosos de haruka, las sonrisas de su padre y hermana y sintiendo como cientos de ojos se posaban sobre ella y haruka – yo… claro que si Haruka

Mina: Felicidades!!!!

Escuchándose un coro de personas que los felicitaban por la futura unión

Taiki: No puedo creer esto, pero cuantos años tienen, cómo pueden tomarse esto a la ligera

Yaten: Vamos hermanito no seas aguafiestas… ¡felicidades!!!

Un mar de gente se acercaba a los recién comprometidos para saludarlos

Kenji: Levantemos nuestras copas, para brindar por esta futura unión Tsukino Tomoe, ¡salud!

¡Salud!!! Respondieron todos

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, los murmullos se apoderaron de la sala nuevamente, pero esta vez para resaltar el echo de que este compromiso era tan solo por dinero, algunas caras demostraban preocupación por lo influyente que serían ahora estas familias y la desventaja que esto implicaba para algunos. Pero durante el alboroto, una mano jaló fuertemente el brazo de serena, llevándosela lejos de los demás, la metió en un estudio oscuro y la arrinconó contra la pared

Seiya: ¿cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes? – golpeando la pared

Serena: Seiya no…

Seiya: ¿para qué me invitaron?

Serena: Yo no sabía…

Seiya: ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver como tu padre te vende al mejor postor?

Serena: No digas eso, mi padre no haría… esto ha sido repentino para mi, no sabía lo que iba a pasar

Seiya: Pero eso es lo que ha hecho, no oíste unión Tsukino Tomoe, la más fuerte de todas… ¡Pudiste decir no!!!

Serena: sabes bien que no podía hacer eso, además haruka es mi novio, en algún momento pasaría

Seiya: Claro que no, porque yo me encargaría de borrarlo de tu mente… tu sabes que el no te ama, como yo si lo hago

Serena: No digas eso… Haruka me ama y lo ha demostrado hoy

Seiya: para mi sólo ha demostrado lo mucho que le interesa tu dinero

Serena: eso que quiere decir, que él sólo podría pedirme matrimonio por conveniencia y no amor

Seiya: No he dicho eso, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, cuantas veces debo decirte que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, para que me creas

Serena: que yo sepa, la primera vez que me lo dijiste, y pasó por mi mente terminar con haruka fue hace un año, y sabes muy bien lo que pasó después…

Seiya: Te he pedido mil veces que me perdones…

Serena: …te encontré besándote con…- dando un respiro – cómo pretendes que te crea

Seiya: Y por ese error te vas a casar con él

Serena: No… me caso por que lo quiero

Seiya: Si él te lo hubiera pedido en privado, sin toda esa gente alrededor, ¿cuál hubiera sido tu respuesta?

Serena: ¿qué?...

Seiya: Hubieras dicho que no – dándole un beso, recibiendo como respuesta un empujón, a la vez que se abría la puerta y encendían las luces

Haruka: ¿Qué demonios sucede acá?

Serena: no es nada Haruka

Haruka: serena, se te solicita en el salón

Serena: Haruka

Haruka: Por favor Serena, están preguntando por ti – haciendo que ella se retire

Seiya: Nada, pues yo no llamaría nada a un beso – provocando que haruka se le acerqué y le de un puñetazo en el rostro

Haruka: Deja de decir tonterías, me das pena, acaso no sabes cuándo rendirte

Seiya: El que da pena eres tú, qué debe recrear un circo, para forzar a su novia a que lo acepte, pero entiende esto tomoe, ella no se va a casar contigo

Haruka: ¿crees que me va a dejar por ti?

Seiya: Si, eso va a pasar, pero aún si yo no estuviera, ella no se casaría contigo

Haruka: Lárgate

Seiya: Me voy, pero no por ti, sino que acá no hay nada que hacer, ya la veré mañana… en la escuela – saliendo de la habitación

----------------------------------------………..----------------------------------------

Lamento la demora, pero aquí les dejo la continuación espero sea de su agrado

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuestra historia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 6**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Verdades**

Mina: Buenos días a todos – entrando al comedor, dónde desayunaban Kenji, Serena, Ikuko y Samy

Kenji: Buenos días princesa, apúrate a tomar tu desayuno, que ya se te hace tarde

Mina: No te preocupes papá, solo quiero el jugo – tomando el vaso con jugo de naranja que estaba en su lugar de la mesa

Kenji: ¿cómo que sólo eso? Tienes que comer bien antes de ir a la escuela

Mina: no gracias, la verdad papá no me gusta el desayuno que sirven acá, incluso este jugo… está demasiado dulce – dejando la mitad del vaso lleno

Ikuko: Pues en verdad creo que tienes razón – probando su café – este café está muy ralo y el jugo está muy dulce, sabes amor – dirigiéndose a Kenji – creo que deberíamos cambiar a la servidumbre

Kenji: ¿te parece?

Serena: Pues a mi el café me sabe muy bien – parándose – y si el jugo está muy dulce, pues échenle un poco de agua y se acabó el problema… muchas gracias por todo papá estaba delicioso – saliendo del comedor – Mina, te espero en el auto

Mina: parece que alguien amaneció del mal humor – acercándose a su padre – nos vemos después papá – dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego tomar un sorbo del café – hoy el café está muy bueno – caminando hacia la puerta - digno de los mejores cafés de Paris, deberías ir algún día a tomar uno allí Ikuko – saliendo del comedor – te hace falta… - provocando que Ikuko apriete con fuerza la servilleta que mantenía en su regazo

Ikuko: A tus hijas lo que les falta es disciplina, saber quien manda en casa

Kenji: Hablaré con ellas cuando regrese del trabajo – tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa

Ikuko: Pero hazles entender que yo soy la señora de esta casa, que yo mando acá, que no se pasen de listas, por que yo soy tu esposa ahora, soy su madre y así será en adelante – tirando la servilleta en la mesa – así será y punto

Samy: Mamá tranquilízate…

Ikuko: Y tú apúrate para que te vayas a la escuela

Ya en el auto…

Mina: ¿Y ese mal humor de hoy?

Serena: No es nada, sólo que me llegaron a desesperar

Mina: Hay no era para tanto, aunque sin proponérmelo, tuve la oportunidad de molestarla – riéndose, mientras su hermana al lado sentada a su costado sin prestarle mucha atención mantiene la mirada perdida hacia fuera de la ventanilla

Mina: ¿Estas bien?

Serena: Claro que si

Mina: Deberías estar súper feliz por tu compromiso, por la declaración de amor de haruka

Serena: Y lo estoy - sonriéndole

Mina: Pues no parece… la verdad… – acercándose a escasos milímetros de la cara de su hermana – la verdad pareces sonriente – jalándole las mejillas – pero… - examinándola más cerca - … ¡Es falsa!

Serena: ¿Qué? – asombrada

Mina: Esa sonrisa es falsa… siempre te has parecido mucho a mamá, ella también tenía esa mirada cuando sonreía sin quererlo… No lo hagas, si no eres feliz dilo y ya… no hagas eso – con los ojos vidriosos – me recuerda la mirada de mamá, cuando siempre sonreía, aún cuando se sentía tan…

Serena: Mina…

Mina: ¡Tonta! – reponiéndose - Si dijeras lo que sientes no estarías así, si no quieres haruka, para que sigues con él

Serena: Yo no he dicho que no lo quiera… sólo que… - mirando su anillo – sólo no se si me quiero casar

Mina: Oye Sere, si lo quieres todo está bien, sólo tienes miedo, y además no tienen que casarse mañana ni pasado, esto es una formalidad, sólo date tiempo

Serena: Tengo miedo

Mina: ¿Miedo?

Serena: Si miedo… de cómo están cambiando las cosas, hasta hace pocos días vivíamos en Francia, con nuestras tías, que eran como muestras madres, ahora estamos en Japón, con papá, que prácticamente nunca ha estado con nosotras y con Ikuko, que es su esposa, pero a la que hemos visto antes de venir acá sólo en su boda, y resulta que ahora estoy comprometida, con mi novio, que obviamente quiero, pero al que he estado acostumbrada a ver sólo en vacaciones, y que no se cómo es él en el día, todo eso me asusta… me asusta mucho

Mina: Serena – abrazándola – estamos juntas, recuérdalo hermanita, siempre juntas

Serena: Ayer hablé con Seiya…

Mina: Entonces es por él, otra vez él… Sere, él te está haciendo volver a dudar de lo que sientes, pero hermanita, él ya te falló una vez, perdió su oportunidad

Serena: él… me falló tienes razón, pero no es por eso, sólo que…

Mina: sólo qué cosa

Serena: que me creo una duda…

Mina: Aún hay mucho tiempo ya te lo dije - tomándola del rostro – y si al final tú no quieres pues no te casas y si aún no estás segura pues la hacemos larga y ya… pero la próxima vez no me mientas, no me digas que todo anda bien si no es así… y ya que estamos en éstas dime una cosa… todo cambió desde que te presenté a Seiya ¿verdad?

Serena: Si…

Mina: ¿Aún estas enamorada de él?

Serena: No, no… lo estuve, tu lo sabes bien, cosa que me hace sentir mal por haruka, pero ya no, él me demostró la clase de persona que es…

Mina: Jamás lo vas a perdonar

Serena: Y todavía me lo preguntas, se besuqueo con esa delante de todo el mundo, el día que me… jamás lo perdonaré… y eso hermanita es punto aparte, yo me casaré con Haruka

Mientras tanto en la escuela, ya se encontraban algunas alumnas reunidas, tres de ellas estaban conversando en la entrada del aula, imposibilitando la entrada

Rei: Permiso

Aya: ¿Cómo?

Rei: Quiero pasar

Kimico: Esa no es forma de pedirlo, señorita Hino

Naoko: Por dios no le pidan más, que no ven que es una becadita, no está acostumbrada a tratar con personas como nosotras – mirándola con desprecio

Amy: Buenos días chicas – Acercándose a la puerta – Permiso, por favor – con una gran sonrisa

Kimico: Buenos días Amy – siendo ella la única de ese trío a la que le agradaba Amy, por haberla ayudado varias veces a estudiar , al igual que al resto de la clase, la cual la estimaba, a pesar de que varios aunque no lo dijeran pensaban lo mismo que Naoko

Naoko: Buenos días – mirándola igualmente con desprecio – pasa, que ya debe llegar la maestra, dándole pase el cual fue aprovechado por Rei

Ya una vez dentro

Naoko: A ti no te dimos permiso para que pases

Rei: No tendría porque solicitarlo

Aya: Vaya, al parecer esta becadita no sabe cual es su lugar en esta aula

Naoko: Que te aceptaran, no significa que seas igual a nosotras, que te quede claro

Rei: No claro que no, yo fui aceptada por mi misma, por lo que sé, y tú por tus padres, y lo que ellos puedan pagar

Naoko: La niña tiene agallas, pero le falta algo primordial para alguien de su clase, saber callar y bajar la cabeza

Rei: yo no bajo la cabeza ante nadie

Naoko: Pues entonces te va a ir muy mal

Lita: Ya déjala en paz – entrando al aula y acercándose a Naoko- porque si no a la que va a ir mal es a otra – posando su dedo índice en ella - ¿me entiendes?

Naoko: No hagas tonterías Lita, ¿Por qué la defiendes?

Rei: hey, yo no necesito que nadie me defienda, sola puedo contigo y con todas

Lita: Sólo déjala en paz, si sabes lo que a ti te conviene

Mina: Pero en qué clase de escuela nos hemos inscrito – parada en la puerta

Lita: ¿Qué? – Asombrada por la intervención – Esto es privado – dando media vuelta para ver quien hablaba

Serena: No, no te preocupes, nadie se piensa meter en tu "pelea"

Naoko: Disculpen, por la mala impresión – acercándose a las hermanas – pero lamentablemente no todos acá tienen los modales deseados, ya se acostumbrarán, es cuestión de saber con quien unirse

Mina: Si, obviamente de eso ya nos dimos cuenta

Naoko: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naoko Taira, encantada de conocerlas – extendiéndoles la mano

Mina: Yo soy Mina Tsukino y ella mi hermana Serena – dándole la mano

Serena: Mucho gusto Naoko

Rei: Ellas son las que mencionaste ayer – susurrándole a lita – pensé que ya las conocían

Lita: No, este es su primer año, pero todos saben de ellas, entiende esto Rei, muchos negocios no se definen en las grandes oficinas, sino acá, con meses de antelación ya se sabe quienes vendrán a la escuela, lo cual define las estrategias de cada familia…

Rei: pero sabias hasta con quien salen

Lita: Eso es parte de esto Rei, primero, todos saben que Mina es novia de Yaten, porque esa noticia fue furor y rompió muchos corazones a su paso – con rostro de tristeza – y segundo, lo de Serena también corrió como polvorín, porque la familia Tomoe es muy importante y muchos padres quisieran que sus hijas los ayuden en esa alianza

Rei: entonces por asuntos de negocios se hacen novios

Lita: Ya vas aprendiendo… se que suela terrible, pero verás que acá todo se maneja así, la mayoría de las parejas están juntas porque sus padres así lo desean, y muchas terminan también cuando ellos lo piden

Rei: Eso es horrible, como pueden hacer eso… eso significa que Serena está con haruka por su dinero y no por amor

Lita: Pues saber acá si alguien se quiere de verdad o es todo por interés es difícil, pero que sea sólo por dinero, no lo creo, porque ella tiene mucho más que él

Rei: ¿De verdad? – pensando que como podría ser así si él era heredero de una enorme empresa automovilística y además un gran corredor de fórmula 1

Lita: Si, mucho, mucho más, te aseguro que la mayoría de los chicos a pesar de saber esto, van a intentar conquistarlas, o al menos a Mina

Rei: y porqué no a la otra

Lita: Porque anoche se comprometió con Haruka – ante la mirada atónita de su amiga - si no me crees échale una mirada a su mano izquierda

Rei: Vaya, pero que anillo – mientras observaba la conversación de las hermanas y su nueva amiga

Mina: Así que como ves, es como si fuéramos recién llegadas

Naoko: Me ofrezco a realizarles un tour por Japón

Mina: Eres de lo más amable

Naoko: Lo que sea, por mis amigas, que les parece si una de estas tardes van a mi casa y les explico mejor, como es todo en la escuela y claro en la ciudad

Serena: Muchas gracias

Naoko: No agradezcas, es un placer

Rei: oírlas ya me dio nauseas – le susurró a su amiga

Lita: no sólo a ti – riéndose

Naoko: Tenemos tanto de que conversar – siguiendo con su plática

Serena: Si… - siendo interrumpida

Seiya: Si Bombón, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que conversar – tomándola de la cintura

Serena: No te lo decía a ti – apartándose un poco

Rei: Por dios Lita, él es Seiya – mezclándose sus comentarios entre varios otros

Lita: Si, ya lo vi, pero me pregunto porqué la toma de la cintura

Seiya: Sí lo sé, pero yo sí te lo decía a ti, tenemos mucho de que conversar – dejando callada a la rubia

Yaten: Cuando no Seiya, acaparando la atención

Mina: ¡Yaten! – abrazándolo

Taiki: Ya compórtense, que estamos en la escuela

Serena: eso díselo a tu hermano – haciendo referencia a Seiya

Seiya: Pues mejor a tu hermana – viendo como sofocaba a Yaten

Serena: Mina, detente – avergonzada, con varias gotitas en la cabeza

Todas las miradas recaían sobre los cinco jóvenes, los hombres estaban embobados con la belleza de las dos mujeres y las chicas sucumbían ante la presencia de sus tres ídolos

Maestra: Buenos días

Todos: Buenos días

Maestra: por favor tomen asiento… este año – nuestra clase está recibiendo nuevos alumnos, ayer les presenté a la señorita Hino, y hoy se incorporan 5 nuevos alumnos, los señores Kou, los cuales han de ser muy conocidos por ustedes y las señoritas Tsukino, que acaban de mudarse de Francia – los murmullos en el aula no se hicieron esperar, ya que muchos padres como lo había vaticinado Lita, les habían pedido a sus hijas que hicieran amistad con las señoritas Tsukino y a sus hijos que las enamoren - Silencio, silencio, compórtense… vamos a ubicarlos en sus asientos, señorita Serena Tsukino – señalando a Mina – siéntese junto a…

Mina: yo soy Mina – interrumpió

Maestra: Lo siento, señorita por favor siéntese al lado de la señorita Kino – a la vez que Lita levantaba la mano para que supiera dónde ubicarse, una vez se sentó Mina, la maestra continuó – Bien, señor Seiya Kou… usted siéntese al lado de señorita Hino, delante de la señorita Tsukino, señor Taiki Kou, al lado de la señorita Mizuno… y señor yaten Kou y señorita Serena Tsukino, siéntense juntos en la carpeta vacía del final, por favor… ahora discúlpenme un momento, debo ir a la dirección – saliendo del aula

Rei: Hola ¿Mina cierto? – dándose la media vuelta en su asiento para poder conversar

Mina: Sí soy Mina

Rei: espero nos llevemos bien, yo también soy nueva acá y…

Mina: pues vaya coincidencia ambas somos nuevas – con una falsa sonrisa y mucho sarcasmo – y debe ser lo único en común que tenemos – mirándola de pies a cabeza

Lita: Menos mal

Mina: ¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo?

Lita: Si, y tú me oíste bien

Mina: Con todo respeto señorita Kino, no meta su nariz en asuntos ajenos

Lita: Y usted señorita Tsukino, no trate de esa manera a las demás personas

Mina: No creo haber dicho nada ofensivo

Lita: Sólo le digo que mida sus palabras con mis amigos

Mina: Mejor no me diga nad…

Seiya: Mina – interrumpiéndola – creo que ya es suficiente

Mina: Pero Seiya

Seiya: ¿no lo crees así?…sabes, creo que la maestra se ha equivocado – cambiando la conversación

Mina: ¿Por que?

Seiya: Porque yo debería estar al lado de serena y yaten en mi lugar

Mina: Seiya, no crees que debes rendirte de una buena vez

Seiya: Claro que no, yo jamás me rindo, mientras más difíciles se ponen las cosas, más me gusta tu hermana – ante el asombro de Rei y Lita

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Haruka: Buenos días, mi madre me mandó llamar – dirigiéndose a una recepcionista

Recepcionista: Buenos días, Señor Tomoe, puede pasar

Haruka: Estaba ocupado, conversando con los ingenieros ¿para que me llamas?– entrando a la oficina de su madre

Harumi: Esos modales, por gusto gasté un dineral en tu educación

Haruka: Buenos días, ¿para que me llamaste? – tomando asiento

Harumi: Pues para decirte, que hay una gran cantidad de personas que me han llamado para felicitarme, por tu compromiso – levantándose de su sillón y parándose detrás de su hijo

Haruka: Ya veo, bueno… felicidades mamá, ¿ya me puedo retirar?

Harumi: Creo que también tengo derecho de disfrutar de este momento, todos lo hemos esperado por años

Haruka: Eres realmente increíble mamá – con gran decepción

Harumi: Pero qué demonios te sucede, deberías estar feliz

Haruka: pero si tu ya lo estás por los dos

Harumi: ¿y eso es lo qué te molesta? ¿Qué sea feliz? No eres más que un egoísta

Haruka: ¡Egoísta! – parándose de la silla y golpeando el escritorio – la única egoísta en esta familia eres tú…me dijiste que Serena te había dicho varias veces, lo mucho que deseaba que se lo propusiera… pero la chica que vi ayer, no tenía en mente algo así… ella aún no lo quería, lo cual es razonable por su edad… pero yo te creí – golpeando nuevamente el escritorio

Harumi: los dos son tan cerrados, que tuve que darles una empujadita… pero dime… ¿ya pensaron en la fecha?

Haruka: claro que no – dando media vuelta

Harumi:¿Cuándo la van a fijar?

Haruka: No lo sé, y sabes mamá, eso no te importa – saliendo de la oficina

Harumi: Pero que hijo me tocó – tomando el teléfono - …Buenos días, habla la señora Tomoe, ¿Se encuentra Ikuko?... si gracias, espero…

Ikuko: Buenos días Harumi ¿sucede algo?

Harumi: Si… logré que Haruka le propusiera matrimonio a Serena, ahora te toca hacer que esa niña ponga la fecha

Ikuko: ¿pero cómo me pides eso?

Harumi: ¿Acaso crees que haruka lo va a hacer? Eso ni lo pienses, bastante tiene con que ayer tu hijita se desapareciera de la fiesta

Ikuko: Primero, ella no es mi hija, yo sólo tengo un hijo Samy, él cuál no es obstinado como esas dos chiquillas y segundo, prácticamente recién las conozco, como crees que alguna de ellas me hará caso

Harumi: No lo sé, pero has algo

Ikuko: Lo siento, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo

Harumi: cómo que no, si no lo haces yo contaré todo

Ikuko: ¿Qué dirás? Como ambas planeamos que ellos se casen para obtener más dinero, ¿eso dirás?

Harumi: Sí

Ikuko: No te atreverías

Harumi: Si lo hiciera, yo no perdería nada, pero tú, perderías a tu esposo, con el cual te casaste por bienes separados, además no me he olvidado como incriminaste en una de tus visitas a Japón a esa doctora Mizuno de robarse cosas del hospital, para que Kenji dejara de fijarse en ella y la despidiera… Así que has algo

Ikuko: Bien – carcomiéndose en ira – veré que hago

Harumi: Lo que sea hazlo pronto

Ikuko: ¿porqué el apuro?

Harumi: Sólo hazlo – colgando el teléfono – Yo no soy ninguna tonta, si esto no se hace pronto, ese cantantucho podría arruinar mi futuro


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuestra historia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 7**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ángel**

Rei: Lita, muchas gracias

Lita: ¿por qué? – tomando su malteada

Rei: porque toda esta semana no es hecho más que defenderme

Lita: No es nada, no te preocupes

Rei: Claro que si… estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste, en eso de que todos quieren hacerse amigos de esas chicas y pues me preguntaba si es que a ti también te lo pidieron tus padres

Lita: Mis padres no son así, ellos respetan mis decisiones

Rei: No me respondiste, eso quiere decir que si

Lita: Bueno… si me lo pidieron, pero a mi no me interesa ser amiga de esas estiradas…

Rei: Gracias

Lita: Ya deja de agradecer, que pareces disco rallado y termina rápido tu malteada que quiero ir al centro comercial

En el centro comercial

Naoko: ¿Y ya has pensado como va a ser tu vestido?

Serena: No aún no

Mina: Si ni siquiera tienen la fecha establecida

Kimico: Que lástima

Serena: Bueno, no es tanto así

Mina: ¿Cómo? No me digas que ya tienes la fecha y no me lo dijiste, me voy a molestar si me dices eso, porque soy tu hermana, tu gemela, deberías contarme todo, yo a ti te cuento todo, al menos merezco reciprocidad, o es que no me tienes confianza, si es eso verdad, no confías en mi, cuantas cosas más me ocultaras…

Serena: ya basta Mina – totalmente incomoda ante el escándalo creado por su hermana, que había atraído la mirada de varios desconocidos – Lo decidimos hoy

Mina: ¿Hoy?

Serena: Si, hoy me llamó y lo platicamos

Mina: ¡Por teléfono!

Aya: No es una manera muy común de hacerlo, pero al menos ya tienen una fecha

Kimico: Es cierto, eso es muy bueno

Naoko: y para cuando es

Serena: dentro de 5 meses

Mina: ¡5 meses! Es muy pronto y hay tanto por hacer ¿porqué tan pronto?

Serena: La verdad, es que la idea me la dio Ikuko

Mina: ¡Ikuko!!!

Aya: ¿quién es Ikuko?

Mina: Es nuestra madrastra

Serena: estábamos conversando y salió a relucir mi boda y la de papá y mamá

Mina: Entonces te casarás el mismo día que papá y mamá – con los ojos llorosos

Serena: Si, el mismo día – siendo abrazada por su hermana

Mina: Muchas felicidades hermanita

Naoko: Dado que hay tan poco tiempo, será mejor que aprovechemos el día, hay que ver el salón

Mina: la iglesia

Aya: el buffet, la decoración

Kimico: la orquesta

Naoko: bueno, tranquilas conozco a una estupenda wedding planner

Mina: que bueno, ese es un gran avance, ahora a ver nuestra ropa, para mandarla hacer de una vez

Aya: si, eso demora, además que hay que ir varias veces a probárselo

Serena: Oigan me disculpan

Mina: ¿adónde vas?

Serena: Es que… le quería comprar algo a haruka, así que, que tal si van viendo los vestidos y las alcanzo, además escojan el diseño que les asiente mejor, porque ustedes tres serán mis damas de honor

Naoko: Muchas gracias

Aya: que emoción

Kimico: es un honor Serena

Mina: ¿las 3? ¿y…?

Serena: Tú serás mi madrina

Mina: Estoy tan emocionada, anda mira su regalo que nosotras vamos avanzando

Ya en una tienda

Serena: pero que lindos jeans – tomando el colgador, pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba del otro lado

Lita: Disculpa

Serena: No, no te preocupes, pero creo que tenemos los mismos gustos

Lita: Serena – fijándose con quien conversaba – con tal que no sea el mismo gusto en chicos, no hay problema

Serena: buen punto

Rei: Hola

Serena: Hola Rei

Lita: ¿Y estas sola?

Serena: No mi hermana y las chicas están por otra tienda, sólo me tome un descanso – provocando la risa de Lita y Rei – eso no sonó muy bien verdad – riéndose con ellas – hay muy buena ropa acá

Lita: si, pero… - susurrándole – ven conmigo te mostraré una mejor – jalándola del brazo

En un café del centro comercial

Setsuna: Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… trabajo tras trabajo – tomando un sorbo de su café

Andrew: Sin contar lo que el profesor Soichiro nos pidió que leyéramos

Darien: Sabíamos que a eso nos ateníamos al querer ingresar a su laboratorio de neurología – apoyando toda su espalda en el respaldar de la silla

Andrew: Si es verdad, pero si esto sigue así, no tendré tiempo para ver a Lita

Setsuna: Y… ¿te da miedo que te deje por alguno de sus compañeritos?

Andrew: Veo que alguien ya te contó de mi novia

Setsuna: Sólo un poco – riéndose de su amigo – Pero dime dónde la conociste.... – Mirando a darien

Darien: ¿En una guardería? - riéndose

Setsuna: Hay Darien como eres, seguramente en el parque… mientras jugaba escondidas con sus amigas

Andrew: Muy graciosos se creen los dos

Setsuna: pero no te molestes… es sólo curiosidad… oye… y los sábados en las tardes cuando note podías reunir con nosotros… ¿era porque la llevas a alguna matinée en casa de sus amiguitas?

Andrew: Ya basta…– quedándose mudo mirando tras la ventana al corredor del centro comercial

Setsuna: ¿Qué sucede?

Darien: Es que ahí está Lita, es la que está jalando a… - mirando a la chica de cabello recogido en dos colas, que era llevada por Lita

Setsuna: A ya la vi, la de cabello marrón, es muy bonita Andrew

Andrew: Si… pero está con Rei, la hermana de Darien

Setsuna: ¿Por qué no las llaman?

Andrew: Si, les voy a decir que pasen – retirándose de la mesa

Setsuna: Tu hermana e muy bonita Darien

Darien: si tú lo dices

Setsuna: ¿qué? Pobre de ella, al tenerte de hermano

Lita: Hola Darien

Darien: Hola Lita

Andrew: Lita, ella es Setsuna

Setsuna: Hola Lita, mucho gusto – estrechándole la mano – y mucho gusto Rei – ofreciéndole la mano a la rubia muchacha, provocando la risa de los presentes

Rei: yo soy Rei – estrechándole la mano aún extendida

Setsuna: lo lamento, mucho gusto rei

Darien: que sorpresa verlas por acá niñas

Rei: deja de decirnos niñas

Darien: Y usted señorita ¿cómo se llama? – dirigiéndose a la muchacha que a partir de ese día se robaría sus sueños

Serena: Mi nombre es Serena, mucho gusto

Darien: El gusto es… - interrumpido por el sonido de un celular

Serena: Lo siento… permítanme un momento, es que es mi hermana… aló…si… si… no es que… - mirando a las simpáticas personas con las que estaba - … ¿qué?… no todas deben usar el mismo diseño y el mismo color… no… no… tú puedes usar otro diseño pero el mismo color… no…no, y al final el color lo decido yo, no ustedes… ya voy, espérenme – guardando su celular en su bolso – discúlpenme, pero debo retirarme

Lita: pero, no te mostré la tienda

Serena: creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otra oportunidad, fue un gusto conocerlos – dirigiéndose a todos – adiós – marchándose del café

Setsuna: Es muy bonita, hasta parece una modelo

Lita: Si, es cierto

Rei: y tiene una gemela, aunque, es fácil de diferenciarlas

Lita: Sí, sus maneras de comportarse son muy distintas

Darien: parece una joven agradable

Rei: joven… señorita

Darien: ¿qué tiene?

Rei: estudiamos juntas, tenemos la misma edad, pero ella es señorita y yo niña

Andrew: ¿de verdad? No parece que las 3 tuvieran la misma edad

Lita: ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – algo fastidiada

Setsuna: te metiste en problemas

Horas después en el departamento de Darien

Darien: Me agrada que te lleves tan bien con Lita

Rei: Pues es la única

Darien: ¿cómo que la única? – poniendo dos platos de arroz con curry en la mesa donde ya estaba sentada su hermana

Rei: Si la única, el resto, son un grupo de chiquillas engreídas

Darien: ¿y Serena?

Rei: ella, casi no la conozco, pero a su hermana si, es de las más engreídas, mira a todos por sobre el hombro, y ayuda mucho el hecho que todos los chicos babeen por ella y su novio se Yaten Kou

Darien: ¿Quién es yaten Kou?

Rei: Se nota que ya estas viejo, Yaten es uno de los cantantes del grupo Three lights, y claro eso a ella la tiene por las nubes, además de todo el dinero que tiene

Darien: su hermana no parece ser así

Rei: si, la verdad me pareció muy agradable, son tan iguales, pero tan distintas

Darien: los genes no determinan el comportamiento

Rei: supongo que si… hermanito

Darien: ¿qué quieres?

Rei: ¿qué es eso de qué quieres?

Darien: Pues si no quisieras pedirme algo no me dirías hermanito

Rei: invité a Lita a que se quede a dormir el otro viernes

Darien: ah ya veo quieres que te de permiso

Rei: No, no te he pedido permiso, sólo te digo lo que he hecho, para que no vayas andar en shorts y sin camisa por la casa

Esa noche mientras ya se encontraba recostado en la cama, dispuesto a dormir, varios pensamientos rondaban su cabeza:

_Es una linda chica, no, no, una linda niña, Serena, Serena, sus nombres se parecen mucho, deben ser familiares, quizás sea una de las niñas, si debe ser una de ellas y la gemela que mencionó Rei, debe ser la otra, vaya, tanto tiempo después y vuelvo a ver a mis vecinas… ¿qué habrá sido de su madre?... Pero si son idénticas, aunque Serena, me parece más bonita, una modelo, no, un ángel, parece un ángel, es… es… es una niña muy, muy bonita_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuestra historia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 8**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Una taza con té**

Días después a la salida de la escuela

Lita: Serena – llamándola antes de que salga del aula de clases

Serena: Si dime

Mina: Te espero afuera hermanita – mirando despectivamente a Lita – ten cuidado, no te vaya a hacer daño – retirándose

Serena: Disculpa por eso, Mina a veces es…

Lita: No te preocupes, yo no hago caso de esos comentarios, acá hay muchas personas que se creen superiores a otras, pero con su comportamiento demuestran todo lo contrario

Serena: Ella no es mala, sólo…

Lita: ya, ya… olvídalo… yo te llamaba por que mañana Rei y yo vamos a ir al centro comercial saliendo de clases, pensamos que quizás te animarías a acompañarnos

Serena: Muchas gracias por invitarme, claro que iré

Lita: Pero una cosa, mañana yo no iré a dormir a casa, así que no podré llevarte en mi auto, tendrías que pedirle a tu chofer que te recoja

Serena: No te preocupes, tampoco iré a casa mañana, me quedaré en un hotel, el cual está muy cerca de donde estaremos

Lita: y… ¿por qué te quedarás en un hotel?

Serena: Nos estamos mudando

Lita: ¿se van de la ciudad?

Serena: No para nada, solo que papá compró una casa más amplia

Lita: Ya sé – chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda – ven a dormir conmigo en la casa de Rei, la pasaremos bien, veremos películas, hablaremos de cosas de chicas

Serena: No crees qué rei se incomode

Lita: de ninguna manera, trae tu ropa para dormir y todo lo que necesites

Serena: Muchas gracias Lita, nos vemos mañana entonces… pero ahora ya me debo de ir

Lita: Hasta mañana – viéndola marchar – _Espero Rei no se moleste conmigo por esto_

Mina: ya hora que salieras hermanita – afuera de la escuela

Serena: Lamento la demora

Haruka: Esta bien te perdono, pero no me vuelvas hacer esperar tanto por verte – sonriéndole coquetamente

Serena: Haruka!!!

Haruka: ¿me extrañaste?

Serena: Claro que si

Haruka: ¿por qué tardaste?

Serena: Una compañera me estaba preguntando por unas tareas

Haruka: Ya una vez que nos casemos, no tendrás que estudiar si tú no lo quieres - abrazándola

Mina: Se les ve tan lindos así juntos, no te alejes tanto tiempo de mi hermanita, que cualquier día de estos te la roban

Haruka: qué… tú sabes bien que debo siempre estoy viajando por las carreras, además… si alguien se le acerca cuento que tú me lo contarás – guiñándole el ojo

Mina: Claro

Haruka: ¿qué les parece si las llevo al cine?

Serena: Si, si, hoy es día de estrenos

Mina: No, yo no puedo

Serena. ¿Y por que no puedes?

Mina: Me había olvidado que quedé en salir con Yaten

Haruka: Bien, entonces que te diviertas – abriendo la puerta del auto para que entre Serena

Serena: Que te diviertas – ya adentro

Mina: Tú también

Haruka: Adiós y gracias – susurrándole

Mina: Pierde cuidado

Yaten: Mina – viendo alejarse el auto de haruka

Mina: ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Yaten: Según oí, salir con mi linda novia

Mina: Gracias – sonrojada – es que hace tiempo que no están a solas

Yaten: No te preocupes, tú sabes bien que a mi me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero iremos a casa, porque hoy es tarde de estudio

Mina: ¡qué!!!!!!!!!! ¿Estás bien?

Yaten: Idea de Taiki

Mina: Debí suponerlo

Yaten: Vamos ya al auto que nos esperan

Mina: Si – acercándose a la limosina – disculpen haberlos hecho demorar – entrando – hola… Amy ¿qué haces acá?

Amy: Hola Mina - avergonzada

Yaten: Ella estudia con nosotros

Seiya: Así que hoy vas a estudiar con nosotros ¿no vendrá Bombón?

Mina: No, ella hoy va a pasar toda la tarde con haruka

Seiya: Con que ya regresó... no importa, esto se va a poner interesante

Mina: No vayas a hacer alguna tontería

Taiki: Empezamos nuevamente con lo mismo

Seiya: Yo la amo, aunque ella diga que no me corresponde

Amy: Seiya – tímidamente – puede ser que tú la ames, pero si ella ama a otro y ese otro le corresponde, no crees que deberías dejarla ser feliz

Seiya: Es que ella no lo sabe – gritando – está confundiendo sus sentimientos

Taiki: Basta, no le levantes la voz, ella simplemente a dicho lo que todos en este auto pensamos, deja de ser egoísta y deja que haga su vida en paz

Seiya: Pero… acaso están de acuerdo con que se casen

Amy: Yo no, sé que casi ni la conozco, pero yo creo que aún es muy joven

Seiya: Ves Mina, no soy él único que lo cree

Yaten: Yo tampoco creo que deberían

Taiki: Ni yo

Amy: además hacerse independiente tan repentinamente trae muchas responsabilidades, deberá – enumerando con los dedos – seguir en la escuela, hacerse cargo de una casa, ver los gastos de ésta, y pues primero ver dónde vivirán, porque no creo que sea en tu casa ¿o si?

Seiya: pero aún falta mucho para eso Amy, cuando vea todo lo que se le viene, seguro se arrepiente

Mina: Ya tienen dónde vivir

Seiya: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mina: Si, papá le ha regalado nuestra casa a Serena, por eso es que nos estamos a mudar, hacerse cargo de ella, pues tampoco, porque para eso están los empleados, incluso ya 2 están contratados, trabajarán con nosotros por mientras, pero se irán con Serena cuando ella lo decida y los gastos, pues eso no es problema

Taiki: ¿y la escuela?

Mina: Eso… pues yo creía que seguiría estudiando, pero ahora no estoy tan segura

Amy: ¿la va a dejar?

Mina: Yo si pudiera también la dejaría ¿tú no?

Amy: No, mi sueño es ser una gran doctora, como lo es mi madre y así poder ayudar a muchas personas… yo no dejaría ese sueño por nada

Mina: Con que tu madre es doctora… - pensando

Yaten: ¿sucede algo Mina?

Mina: ¡claro!! – golpeando su puño contra la palma de la mano - La doctora Aiko Mizuno

Amy: ella es mi mamá

Mina: ella trabaja en uno de las clínicas de papá

Amy: Pues no ya no, fue despedida por un mal entendido

Mina: cómo que despedida, si ella era tan buena con Serena y conmigo, siempre se ocupaba de nosotras cuando mamá tenía que hacerse sus exámenes o quedarse internada, y nosotras jugábamos con… con…

Amy: este…

Mina: contigo… cómo no nos dijiste nada

Amy: pensé que ya se habían olvidado de mi

Mina: lo siento, no te reconocí… Serena se pondrá muy contenta cuando le diga quien eres

Taiki: Entonces al final de cuentas, ustedes eran amigas

Seiya: Es que cuando uno es pequeño, no se fija en trivialidades para hacerse de amigos

Mina: este…

Yaten: Llegamos a casa – deteniéndose el auto – Hora de estudiar

Mina: hablaré con papá para arreglar ese mal entendido Amy, no te preocupes

Amy: Muchas gracias Mina – bajándose del auto – pero no es necesario

Mina: Claro, que si, al menos debe de arreglarse el mal entendido

Taiki: Ha sido una interesante conversación, pero ahora es momento de estudiar – abriendo la puerta de su departamento, para que pasen todos

Amy: Si tienes razón

Mina: Yo insisto que deberían buscar una casa, no sé como es que los tres pueden vivir en un espacio tan reducido – sentándose en el sillón

Yaten: Casi nunca estamos en casa, sería un desperdicio vivir en una gran mansión

Taiki: Yaten, mira – señalando al balcón donde se encontraba Seiya solo, recostado en la baranda – vamos a…

Mina: No, yo voy – dirigiéndose a él para luego recostarse a su costado

Seiya: Deberías ponerte a estudiar

Mina: Si, pero… prefiero hacerte compañía

Seiya: No tienes porque hacerlo

Mina: Claro que si, somos amigos ¿no?... o al menos yo te sigo considerando como uno

Seiya: Pensé que me odiabas

Mina: cómo crees, tú siempre me has agradado, me moleste mucho cuando te besaste con Michiru, aunque esa era una doble rabia, porque ambos eran nuestros amigos, pero de eso ya es mucho tiempo

Seiya: perdí mi oportunidad con tu hermana

Mina: Así es

Seiya: Ella no debería hacerlo, ella no lo ama, yo…

Mina: ¿tú si?... ¿estás seguro qué no sólo es un capricho?... míralo desde este punto de vista, hay dos mujeres que dicen quererte, una aún sin llegar a ser novia, te ha hecho sufrir, en cambio la otra, jamás te ha hecho el mínimo daño, siempre ha sido totalmente sincera contigo, y son amigos desde la infancia, dime tú ¿a cuál escogerías?

Seiya: A Haruka

Mina: Ahí lo tienes, esa es la respuesta más lógica… tú siempre has sido un gran amigo y consejero, no prives a mi hermanita de tu amistad, si tanto la quieres, sigue a su lado como…

Seiya: Un buen amigo

.-.-.

Viernes, al termino de las clases

Seiya: Bombón

Serena: ¿Si? – sonriéndole

Seiya: ¿Quieres ir salir hoy conmigo?

Serena: Pues hoy no puedo

Seiya: Haruka ya regresó, seguro vas a salir con él

Serena: Pues si y no, él ya regresó, pero no saldré con él, tengo otros planes

Seiya: pero si saldrías conmigo

Serena: Seiya, ya hace mucho pasó aquello, ya no hay resentimientos, qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones el domingo

Seiya: Si, claro, nos vemos el domingo

Serena: Ya debo irme – volteando a ver a rei que aún estaba en su carpeta - ¿nos vamos?

Rei: Te doy el alcance afuera

Serena: Esta bien – saliendo del aula

Rei: Seiya…

Seiya: Dime

Rei: Tú puedes

Seiya: qué dices

Rei: Se nota que la quieres mucho, no te rindas, yo creo que uno debe luchar por lo que quiere, que no hay más noble causa que aquella que es guiada por el corazón

Seiya: Eres la única persona que me da ánimos... gracias

Rei: No tienes que agradecer, es sólo que pienso que uno nunca debe rendirse, que aunque uno no gane, siempre es mejor saber que se dio todo

Seiya: Tienes razón… ¿Hoy saldrán juntas?

Rei: Si, se quedará esta noche en mi casa

Seiya: Cuídala mucho

Rei: Pierde cuidado

Seiya: Que bueno que tus padres la dejaran quedarse hoy, Serena necesita hacer las cosas que realizan las chicas de su edad, aunque creo que su padre no piensa lo mismo

Rei: Si claro si, pero yo no vivo con mis padres

Seiya: ¿estarán solas en casa? - preocupado

Rei: Nooo, yo vivo con mi hermano mayor, él se encarga de cuidarnos, ya no te preocupes – _Es peor que mi padre_

Horas más tarde

Rei: Pasen – abriendo la puerta de un departamento

Lita: Con que acá viven – viendo el oscuro interior

Rei: No es muy grande, pero si acogedor – encendiendo las luces – siéntanse como en casa

Serena: Muchas gracias Rei

Rei: Dejen sus cosas en mi habitación, es la que tiene la puerta abierta, yo voy a ver que dejo mi hermano para que comamos

Lita: ¿Darien cocinó para nosotras??

Rei: Así es – riéndose – él es el mejor – dirigiéndose a la cocina – sólo no se lo digan, que se le puede subir a la cabeza – riéndose

Serena: Se nota que se quieren mucho

Rei: Pues yo lo quiero mucho, aunque se hace el duro, siempre ha estado conmigo cuando me he sentido triste o he estado enferma

Aquella noche la pasaron comiendo y riéndose, hasta que el cansancio las hizo caer rendidas

Serena: Tengo algo de sed – susurró en la oscuridad – será mejor que me levante sin hacer ningún ruido

Lentamente sale de la alcoba vestida con un pequeño short rojo y un top blanco con ribetes rojos, su larga cabellera rubia le cubre toda la espalda, en silencio de dirige a la refrigeradora y toma una lata de refresco

Darien: ¿necesitas algo? – asustando a Serena, quien voltea rápidamente

Serena: Hola… no, no necesito nada… sólo tenía sed… ¿te desperté?

Darien: No – mientras miraba embobado a la amiga de su hermana – no sabía que tú también vendrías –_pero que bueno que estás acá… pero que estoy pensando, es la amiga de mi hermana… es una amiga muy bonita… es una niña… una niña muy bonita… no lo olvides Darien una niña_

Serena: Fui invitada en el último minuto supongo

Darien: Esta bien, me agrada que mi hermana haga pijamadas – _eso no sonó bien - _traiga amigas a la casa – _eso tampoco _– que tenga amigas y pues que vengan… aunque no es necesario que vengan, aunque tampoco está mal…

Serena: ya te entendí – riéndose – eres muy gracioso Darien

Darien: Gracias – avergonzado – eso está muy frío – señalando su bebida - ¿quieres que te prepare un poco de té?

Serena: No, no quiero causarte molestias

Darien: Igual me iba a preparar un poco

Serena: Bueno, siendo así…

Darien: Siéntate mientras lo preparo – señalándole uno de los bancos al lado de la barra de la cocina

Serena: Hoy día has llegado muy tarde a tu casa

Darien: No quería interrumpir la reunión de Rei

Serena: dijo que tu habías cocinado, debo felicitarte la cena estuvo deliciosa

Darien: Gracias

Serena: Yo nunca podría hacer algo tan rico

Darien: Claro que si, seguro debes cocinar delicioso

Serena: yo…yo…

Darien: ¿Tú qué?

Serena: Yo nunca he cocinado - avergonzada

Darien: Ahhh… - _debí suponerlo – _Si alguna vez quieres aprender, yo con gusto seré tu maestro

Serena: Muchas gracias

Darien: ¿Y cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Quizás te la pueda prepara mañana?

Serena: Lo dudo

Darien: ¿dudas de mí? ¿Te aseguro que puedo? Dime

Serena: Bouillabaise

Darien: ahhhhhhh – _en que me metí _

Serena: Ya no pongas esa cara, estoy bromeando – riéndose de él

Darien: Por esos gustos y tu acento… tú debes ser francesa

Serena: Error, yo soy Japonesa, pero he vivido desde muy pequeña en París

Darien: Qué interesante… toma – acercándole una taza – ya está listo – _entonces si, ahora si estoy convencido de que ella era la niña que vivía al frente_

Serena: Muchas gracias – probándolo – está muy rico

Darien: ¿Y qué te parece Japón? – _ya no sé de que más hablarle_

Serena: Es muy bonito, tiene diferentes costumbres y hermosos paisajes

Darien: ¿Y la comida? – _que demonios estoy diciendo, porqué no puedo decir algo interesante, si estuviera con Andrew de que hablaría…de cómo va con sus proyectos, si ha crecido su cultivo de células, cómo va en las clases, eso es, sus clases_

Serena: Es muy rica – algo aburrida

Darien: ¿Y tus clases cómo van?

Serena: Bien, me va bien – levantándose del banco y dirigiéndose al lavadero – muchas gracias – lavando la taza

Darien: No hagas eso – levantándose rápidamente – tu eres nuestra invitada – parándose detrás de serena

Serena: No te preocupes, yo lo hago

Darien: No, no como crees – intentando quitarle la taza, mientras salpica agua por el piso

Serena: Esta bien – dando media vuelta – ahhh – resbalándose – ahhh – Darien intenta sostenerla pero terminan ambos en el piso – au

Darien: ¿Estás bien? – habiendo quedado él sobre ella

Serena: Si – sonrojada

Darien: Lo lamento – mirando fijamente a aquella mujer que le había estado robando los sueños

Serena: No te preocupes – mirándolo fijamente, mientras sentía recorrer una sensación extraña por todo su cuerpo – fue un accidente

Darien: Creo que será mejor que – posando sus ojos en los rosados labios de ella, los cuales poco a poco lo iban atrayendo - me levante

Serena: Si creo – acercando sus labios a los de él – que si

Darien: De verdad lo si…

Lita: ¿qué sucede acá? – vestida de pantalón y polo verde

Darien: Lo siento, de verdad lo siento - levantándose rápidamente totalmente rojo de la vergüenza

Lita: ¿estás bien Serena? – viéndola levantarse

Serena: Si, no te preocupes…- totalmente ruborizada - me resbalé e hice que se cayera Darien también… yo… lo lamento darien – retirándose a la habitación

Lita: Lamento haberte interrumpido – mirándolo pícaramente

Darien: de qué hablas no interrumpiste nada

Lita: yo no diría que eso es nada, ¿no será que te gusta?

Darien: no, no, sólo conversábamos y…

Lita: Y le caíste encima…

Darien: Ya no exageres las cosas – interrumpiéndola, muy serio fastidiado por el interrogatorio – en verdad, no pasa nada, sólo tomábamos una taza con té.

Lita: muy bien ya entendí – marchándose a la habitación, todo fue culpa de la taza con té


End file.
